


Water Hose

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby goes missing for a couple hours on Steven's birthday, and she struggles to keep the reason why hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Hose

"Ruby! Ruby, where are you! Please, answer me! I can't... I can't see you, I need you to answer me! Please!" She heard the voice yelling her name but paid it no mind, trying to force her way out of the rubber wrapped around her. Stupid hose! She was trying not to burn it, to singe it, because it stunk when she did, and she didn't want to disappoint Steven by ruining his plans. She had already messed up so much because she had got caught in the god damn water hose while trying to get it out.

 

"Fuck!" she growled, glad no one was around to hear her swears. She had promised Sapphire to stop swearing entirely by the time Steven had been born, and she had. Mostly. Now was a special occasion, with the way the hose was restricting her and tangled. She pulled at it again, a strangled cry escaping her. It was burning again, and she couldn't stop it, parts of the green hose turning black. She tried to rip it away, to get it off but it was getting her no where. She hated it.

 

A scream of rage left her, and she kicked at the air, as if that would somehow dislodge the entire thing, and found herself biting the part wrapped around her face, as if her teeth would be enough to tear through it. Her mouth started burning it before she could help it, and she spat it out, the taste of burning rubber covering her tongue. She could hear her lover's screams still, and she wanted to yell for her, but god, this was too embarrassing to put herself through the others finding her like this. She would never live this down, especially if Amethyst found out. The jokes would go on forever, and she refused to let this become a joke.

 

"Ruby!" Shit! She turned her head to look at the other from where she laid on the ground, tears bubbling down the other's face as she stared up at her. She watched the other race over, before the laughter bubbled up as she kneeled, tugging at the hose wrapped around her. She kicked a little, feeling her cheeks flushed. "What did you do? How did you even get wrapped up like this? Why didn't you call for me?"

 

"Be-because I was embarrassed, and didn't want Steven to see me like this. Plus Amethyst would make this a running joke for years... If she sees me like this, she'll never let me live it down! She'll start throwing hoses at us a-and... I don't want to live another couple hundred years with a joke like last time!" The hose was finally pulled free, falling apart once it was away from her. Her lover was laughing and she flushed, before gloved arms wrapped around her.

 

"God, I love you. Don't ever do that again." She held onto the other tight, wanting to simply hold her. She hated that she had hid from the others, but she still didn't want Amethyst to know what had happened, nor did she want to tell Steven that she had ruined the hose because she had burned it to the point it was mostly black chunks at her feet.

 

"I love you too. Sorry I scared you." She nuzzled the other, enjoying the closeness and peace while they had it. She took a moment to lift up her hair and smile at her, before giving her a warm kiss to her cool lips. It felt so nice to finally be with her by themselves, since they had been with Steven since he had woke up. Regardless, it was all worth it to see the smile on his face.


End file.
